1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective devices for hands, and more specifically to hand and knuckle guards for hairstylists.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective devices for the hands and fingers of hairstylists and barbers are well known. Many varieties and styles are on the market today. Some of these devices are merely modified gloves, which are bulky and awkward to use. Other devices consist of protection for one or two fingers and have a wrist strap to hold it in place. Another variety of these protective devices covers only the area of the hands subject to the greatest hazard, but have multiple parts or moving parts, limiting their practicality. The bulkiness and complexity of the existing devices render them impractical for a hairstylist to use.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 358,687, issued to Ok C. Kim on May 23, 1995, discloses a finger and palm guard. However, it includes multiple parts and offers very limited protection from scissors cuts on the back of the knuckles and the fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,871, issued to Albert Wall on Dec. 30, 1975, discloses a barber's glove and method. However, the device completely covers two fingers and includes a wrist strap, limiting movement and rendering it impractical for wear when performing other hairstylist tasks, such as washing hair or applying hair color or chemicals while wearing gloves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,828, issued to Janet C. Brewer on Sep. 1, 1987, discloses a protective device for hair stylist's fingers. However, the device requires the use of a wrist strap, rendering it impractical for use or wear in many aspects of the hairstylist's activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363508, issued to Ok C. Kim on November 1994, discloses a finger and palm guard. However, the guard offers limited protection of areas likely to be cut by scissors, and includes multiple parts.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a hand and knuckle guard for hairstylists solving the aforementioned problems is desired.